Easier To Run
by rokusan23
Summary: Leon's pain of the past.
1. Things In Mind

Leon's pain of his past.  
Its Linkin' Park's song... they own it.  
Easier To Run  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
[Chorus]  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change  
[Chorus]  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave) 


	2. My Pain

So... I've finally decided that I'd put another chapter in this... Don't hate me if it sucked! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So many years I've lived without her. Her bright smile that lightens up the darkest room, her soothing voice that an angel would be jelous of, and her is body so perfect that goddess would envy. Yes, she my only one, true love, Rinoa Heartilly...  
  
Before I met her, I thought life couldn't be more miserable. My life was nothing but an empty shell, and that my sole purpose in life is live alone. Not loving anyone, even myself. I became cold and unfriendly. Other people avoided me as much as possible, like I care.  
  
But that faithful night, the sky was bursting with stars. The moon was full and dazzling. Music filled the ballroom with enchantment and glorious rhythm. And on that same night, I met the woman that would change my life forever.  
  
Our relationship didn't bloom from dating and courting. Ours wasn't like any other; it was different from anyone else. It was like a fairy tale from a storybook of a little five-year-old girl. It's where a beautiful sorceress meets her knight in shining armor, they gain trust and love from one another through certain predicaments and realizes that they're in love. After annihilating the evil old witch, they live happily ever after. But what comes after happily ever after?  
  
Death.  
  
It was a bright sunny day, we went out to Balamb to eat in this newly built café, we had a good time with each other, oblivious to the tragic end of our loving relationship.  
  
We heard screams nearby, knowing that this could be trouble. We went outside and witness a vast amount of carnage. Unknown creatures to us everywhere were slaughtering people. I knew that we could be next so I took her hand and dashed back to Garden. But even here we weren't safe from those vile beings. Here, we also saw another bloodshed, no matter how hard my fellow students fight, it is them who loses. Rinoa couldn't stand the massacre any longer, she used her powers to destroy as much monsters as she can and I was there to back her up. But the creatures were powerful and numerous, and one took away my love's life...  
  
I quickly ran to her and bent down to her assaulted body...  
  
"Squall, save yourself..." she pleaded.  
  
"No! I...I...failed...you..." I said. Then, I did something I thought I'd do since I found her... I cried.  
  
"No...Squall...you didn't..." she whispered.  
"Rinoa, don't die on me... please!" I begged her...  
  
"I... love... you...Squall," she barely said with a whisper.  
  
"I love you too..." I replied.  
  
And then... she died...  
  
That was the pain of my past. I was a SeeD commander, a mercenary, and a military man and yet... I couldn't save the one I loved... and will always love... forever...  
  
I carried her body to my room and locked it. After that, I went down to help the rest of my friends. But I was too late, they were all dead. I was a coward. I couldn't bear the shame. Squall was weak. He couldn't even save the one he holds dear. So from that day forward, I was Leon.  
  
I took Rinoa's body to the sorceress memorial. There, her body will be preserved, but not revived. Even in death, she was still stunning. I never thought that the woman I met at the party would have a major impact on my life... And even now, she's still my first and only love...  
  
Many of my friends right now tell me to move on. But, they don't understand. I made a covenant to Rinoa that I would wait for her... Not even death can stop me... Right now, I'm just waiting for me to die... Rinoa wouldn't be to happy if I killed my self. Making her sad is the last thing I'd want... So, I'm waiting for a good reason for me to die...  
  
Because I love her... and that's the pain of my past... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - AUTHOR: Awww... Poor Squall... Well? Did you like it?... Mind you, this thing took me weeks! Anyway, please review! Thank you! And um... check out my other fictions! And what else?...hmmmmm?.... Should I stop? Or make it a happy ending? Like revive Rinoa? Time-travel? Magic lamp that makes your wishes come true?... YOU DECIDE! I'LL WRITE!!! 


End file.
